


Luci in the Morning

by messingaround



Series: New Dads Time stamps [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Sweet Lucifer, daddy!dean, papa!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messingaround/pseuds/messingaround
Summary: Mornings are special to Lucifer, they are sacred. Mornings are warm, safe and his. The sun is his friend and loves waking up to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello babes! I hope y'all like this, tell me what you think. I got some people wanting more Gabe and Sam and Lucifer and Sam, that will be coming soon I promise. I hope you're all well and if you aren't doing too well then I'm sending love and good thoughts to you <3  
> Love,   
> Mess

He feels the rays of sun hit his face, immediately he’s wide awake. Lucifer throws his blankets off himself and jumps out of bed. The blond puts his Scooby-Doo slippers that Sam got him, he thinks the tree only got them for him so he would like him more… it only kind of worked. With his slippers on he sets out to find someone else who is awake. He doesn’t bother to open Michael’s door because Mikey is never awake as early as him. He ignores Raph’s and Gabe’s rooms and heads straight for Papa and Daddy’s.

      Slowly Lucifer pushes the door open, neither of them are in the room though. He pouts as he heads downstairs, only stops pouting when he hears both men’s voices in the kitchen. Lucifer runs to the kitchen and slides to a stop in front of Daddy who is dressed for work.

    “What are you doing up?” Daddy asks as he puts his mug in the sink.

         “The sun is up!” He informs his silly Daddy who must have not noticed.

    Daddy chuckles and ruffles his hair which he does _not_ appreciate, he wiggles away from the hand and looks up at Papa who is smiling at him. While Daddy gets his lunch ready for work Papa cuts up fruit for Luci. He sits Fuzz in front of him when Papa sets the small bowl of strawberries and pineapple in front of him, Fuzz is far enough away that she won’t get sticky are steal any fruit but close enough that Lucifer can still see her.

       “Alright, I’ll both of you later,” Daddy kisses Papa on the lips, “you be good for your Papa.” He tells Lucifer before giving him a kiss on the top of the head.

     Lucifer gives him a sticky kiss on the cheek and smiles when Daddy doesn’t make any move to wipe it off. His heart only hurts a little bit when he hears the front door close, it’s not because he doesn’t want to be with Papa it’s because he’s scared that Daddy won’t come back but Daddy promised he would always come back and he always does.

       When he finishes his fruit he jumps down from his stool and goes over to the step stool in front of the sink, he rinses out his bowl the way Papa showed him then washes his hands before putting his bowl in the dishwasher.

    “Thank you for cleaning up after yourself, Luci.” Papa picks Fuzz up.

         Lucifer smiles. “You’re welcome.”

     He’s handed Fuzz and the pair head to the laundry room to do the daily chores. Lucifer loves mornings. He always gets Papa all to himself and gets to do things with Papa that his brothers don’t. Mornings are special to Lucifer. He stands right next to Papa as they sort through the laundry. Luci is a laundry expert he knows exactly what basket each piece of clothing goes into.

       “How were your dreams?” Papa always asks him this because he knows that Lucifer loves talking about his dreams because they are always so cool.

     “Awesome! I dreamed I could fly! It was so so cool, Papa. I could touch the clouds and they were super soft, they felt like Fuzz. I could go to the sun and it didn’t hurt either it was so warm! It was like being wrapped up in a million blankets that just came out of the dryer,” he sighs at the memory of the dream, “it was so cool. Don’t you think it would be cool to fly?”

      He looks up from the black shirt he’s holding to look at Papa. Papa has a weird look on his face, like he’s a little sad but why would he be sad? Nothing happened.

   “You don’t think it would be cool? Papa?”

        Papa shakes his head a little and looks down now smiling super big. “Oh no, I bet it would be the coolest thing ever, star.”

     Lucifer nods glad that Papa agrees it would be the best thing in world if they could fly. He tells Papa Fuzz’s dream as the finish the laundry. Once they are done the laundry they sweep the foyer, kitchen and dining room. Papa hums when he works and Lucifer makes up songs to whatever tune his Papa made up. Before they can dust Gabriel starts crying, Lucifer follows behind Papa as they go to the baby’s room. He leaves the room when Gabe is put on the changing table. Diaper changes are gross and he does not like watching them one bit.

         Now that Gabe is awake Raph and Mikey will be getting up soon too. Lucifer goes to the living room and lounges on the couch. Another great thing that comes from waking up early is that he gets to the t.v first and gets to pick the show to watch. He flicks through the channels until he finds Scooby-doo.

    The sun is shining through the window that the t.v is in front of, he basks in the warm light. The six year old stretches like a cat and smiles. It’s like the sun is drawn to him, Michael said that’s not possible but he thinks Michael is just jealous. Mornings are special because he gets to pick the cartoons and because he gets special time with Papa but most of all mornings are special because that’s when the sun is up the highest.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to talk to me some more check out my tumblr! I just made it so there's like nothing there yet xD  tumblr   
> Love again,   
> Mess


End file.
